Conventionally known semiconductor modules may include a semiconductor chip, a lead frame electrically connected to the semiconductor chip by a bonding wire, a sealing resin for sealing the semiconductor chip and the lead frame, and a die pad frame connected to the semiconductor chip by a bonding agent or the like (for example, see JP H06-260572 A and JP 2008-311366 A).
Such a semiconductor module has a protrusion at an end portion of the die pad frame to improve the adhesion between the sealing resin and the die pad frame.
The semiconductor module, however, has a problem of a crack K and a separation of the sealing resin H caused at the end portion of the die pad frame DF on which the semiconductor chip is disposed (FIGS. 14 and 15).
An end portion of a clip frame CF1 disposed above the semiconductor chip CX in the semiconductor module needs to be insulated from the semiconductor chip CX.
The end portion of the clip frame CF1 disposed above the semiconductor chip CX also have a problem of a crack Q caused to the sealing resin H near the end portion (FIG. 15).